A Henchman's Job
by NoMeImporta32
Summary: You probably heard of me. The lowlife thug who got lucky. The henchman that actually did his job. The man to kill a Bat. Not something anyone expected of anyone like me. Really, I had one job. Intimidate the locals. Size up the other guy's guys. Fight who the bossman says to and… Well, I shouldn't be surprise that "kill" is in the job. (Implied character death and some language)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! DC comics own the characters.**

 **Author's Note: Please only leave constructive** **criticism. I'm still new at this.**

* * *

You probably heard of me. The lowlife thug who got lucky. The henchman that actually did his job. The man to kill a Bat. Not something anyone expected of anyone like me. Really, I had one job. Intimidate the locals. Size up the other guy's guys. Fight who the bossman says to and… Well, I shouldn't be surprise that "kill" is in the job description. But, I am. I did my job, my one job. And, I did it well… Don't chu get it? Here, lemme explain.

Basically, I kept the lunatic of the month happy by doing whatever the hell he says, which can be difficult since the maniac is insane and spouting gibberish half the time. I didn't care as long as my pocket stays fat and my head stays intact. My latest boss had a habit of pulling those to pieces, sometimes literally, but I had a plan. Ride it out for as long as I can, collecting the smaller yet lucrative pay days. Then, get out before the big finale. Let the Bats swoop in and save the day, because that's what they always do. Sure, I'm still in for several bumps and bruises along the way up, but I'm smart. Smarter than these other henchmen. I graduated from high school. So, I know when to get out, because I'm smart. Lemme break it down for you.

There are four kinds of henchmen. The smart like me. The idiots are the guys that look for the big one when the dollar signs practically rain from the sky. You can find 'em anywhere. Others sign up to take revenge on a world that never cared for them, not even once. Then, there are the ones to watch out for, the ones who are as nuts as the boss. No surprise that they're usually the favorite, despite them, ah, _cutting_ down the deemed extras in the boss' roster.

With guys like that, I almost rather a Bat. Not the big one, mind you. You couldn't pay me enough, but the smaller ones I could handle. Like Nightwing, he ain't so bad. One kick, I'm done. Heh, I like to listen to his one-liners and banter from the ground. Or, Batgirl. I'll never get over how much power is tuck away in that tiny body of hers. Or… Robin…

Before you get too impressed, I want to be clear. Don't be. I didn't kill Batman. No, I done something worse. I killed a kid. Sure, he was a Bat and that is the part I don't get. I shouldn't have been able to. He's the fucking sidekick to the GODDAMN BATMAN! Probably trained in eight billion ways to kick my sorry ass. I mean, come on! I'm just a stupid henchman! A no-named punching bag, a tiny obstacle in the big scheme of things… no match for a Bat. I kept pinching myself for days after… after, because this had to be a dream. I kept replaying it in my head, because this must be a hoax. No way, I should have gotten as close as I did. The kid had just took out eight of my coworkers without breaking a sweat. He shoulda seen me coming up on his right. He shoulda seen the knife. Even as I swung, I had wondered how the Junior Bat would disarm me. Would he deflect the blade or break my arm like the last Robin? It was never supposed to even touch him, much less get buried in his rib cage. For a second, all time stopped. Shock reflected in our faces. It had to be a trick. So, I waited… for the kick, the punch, something. I didn't expect the gasp.

" _Oops._ "

Suddenly, he seemed even younger. In that moment, he wasn't a Bat. A kid, just a little kid, caught up in the adults doing something too stupid… Another thug—I don't remember who, probably Bud—came running up. A crowbar in his hand raised over his head. It took me a minute to realize what he was about to do. I did nothing. I wish I could tell you I blocked the attack, turned on my fellow henchmen… saved Robin's life. I did nothing. He did everything.

Robin pulled out that stick thingy and bashed—Bob?—real good. He even managed to knock me flat on my ass. I don't know if he noticed or just did it on purpose, but I wasn't out like the other guy. I watched. Where was Batman? I watched, because Batman would save the kid. He had to. The kid was his sidekick! He had to save him. I watched the kid take a knee, blood dripping loudly off his tunic. Where was Batman? There was no one here! Well, no one conscious… Not even the kid… Robin… Only me.

I watched when the Bat finally did come, exhausted with my boss out cold and in tow. In a blink, red and yellow was wrapped in solid black as if protecting the little body from… To this day, I could have sworn I heard crying. Then, they were gone.

So, yeah. I did my job. I only wished I didn't watch what happened next…


End file.
